


All I Have

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [15]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Connor is precious and I love him so much, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Connor has an important question to ask.





	All I Have

Connor fidgeted nervously as he waited for you. And despite his nervousness, he was, in fact, elated. 

Your family was a large ally to the Brotherhood, even in England. Your father’s pub was a secret base for them, where they hid information, and whatever they deemed important. That was how he met you.

It was late at night before he had to meet with your father, and you were serving drinks to the rowdy men there. When one tried to grab you, he was going to help you, before you yourself punched him square in the nose, kicking him out. 

Of course, he asked if you were alright (which you were, although your knuckles disagreed only somewhat).

Then the two of you started talking and then corresponding. He had always looked forward to your letters, always taking the time out of his day to write his response, no matter how exhausting his training was that day, he always made time to you.

Some months passed since then, Connor was now officially a part of the Creed.

He had spoken to your father, with permission to hopefully court you. Although they did work together enough to be considered friends, he still wanted to do this the “right way.” 

The two of you were relieved, finally being able to see one another without having to make up any excuses (although your father could tell from the dreamy look in your eyes that you were most definitely not going to the market to buy ingredients for dinner). 

The sounds of your approaching footsteps got him out of his thoughts, and he saw you walking towards him, a small smile on your lips. Since last night he asked you to meet him where the two of you had always come to see one another. It was a small little clearing the two of you had found on one of your random walks together, but it was quiet which was something you both could appreciate. 

“You wished to see me, Connor?”

He nodded, “I wish to ask you something.”

“Ask away.” 

Connor grew quiet before he could utter a word, he was scared about what you’d say when he asked you.

“Connor are you alright?” You asked, a look of concern on your face.

He nodded, before taking one of your hands into his own, his thumb brushing against your knuckles.

“I believed myself to be unworthy of you and your affections, even now I still do,” He began, looking at your intertwined hands, “I always thought how could you ever love someone like me, a man with not even a dollar to his own name, when there are countless others who could provide for you.” 

Before you could rebut him, he spoke again, “However, knowing that you love me like I love you, it fills me with joy. Although it may not be much, you are very dear to my heart. My love for you might not be much. _ **It’s all I have. But it’s yours.**_  That’s why I ask you ___, will you marry me?”

You kissed him, and the kiss was full of warmth and most of all, love. 

This was only the beginning for the two of you.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous "the charity prompt from the sins and virtues prompt list with Connor from AC 3"


End file.
